This application claims the priority of application number 10254108.6, filed in Germany on Nov. 20, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a removable roof assembly for a motor vehicle. Preferred embodiments relate to removable roof assemblies for a passenger car which covers an opening between a windshield frame and a body frame structure of a body of the passenger car extending behind vehicle occupant seats, the removable roof is, on the one hand, held in position by a form-lockingly operating fixing system and, on the other hand, by a locking system, which locking system is operative between the roof and the vehicle body frame structure constructed as a rollover bar system.
The subject matter of this application is related to commonly assigned application Ser. Nos. 10/716,942; 10/716,941; and 10/716,943, filed herewith and based on respective German application nos. 10254130.2; 10254131.0; and 10254132.9.
A roof of the above-mentioned type known from German Patent Document DE 14 55 743 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,437) is fixed to a windshield frame by means of a form-locking fixing system and is fixed to a rollover bar system by means of a locking system. The locking system has a bolt held at the roof, which bolt is surrounded by an eccentric sleeve fastened to a shaft, the two latter devices being disposed on the rollover bar system. The shaft is accommodated by a bearing console and is connected with a manual lever, the bearing console and the manual lever extending away from the interior wall of the rollover bar system.
According to German Patent Document DE 41 37 344 A1, a rollover bar extends between an upper member part of a windshield frame and a body frame structure arranged behind backrests of vehicle seats. The vehicle body frame structure comprises a rollover bar system which spans a vehicle occupant compartment of the passenger car transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The roof consists of a dimensionally stable material and is constructed as a single component, the roof being held in position by means of a fixing system and a locking system on the member part of the windshield frame and on the vehicle body structure respectively.
Furthermore, German Patent Document DE 94 06 435 relates to a roof which has two roof elements which are fitted together in a longitudinal center plane and are held on the windshield frame solely by means of a locking system. The locking system is equipped with a turning handle which, in the closed position, reaches under a tensioning slope of an interior covering by means of a nose.
It is an object of the invention to provide a removable roof for a passenger car which is securely held by means of a fixing system and a locking system in an appropriate manner with respect to its functions on a windshield frame structure and a vehicle body frame structure extending behind vehicle seats. However, in this case, it should also be ensured that, while its functioning is good and its components are easy to implement, the locking system is installed such that the occupants of the passenger car are largely protected.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing removable roof for a motor vehicle passenger car, which covers an opening between a windshield frame and a body frame structure of a body of the passenger car extending behind vehicle occupant seats, the removable roof is on the one hand, held in position by a form-lockingly operating fixing system and, on the other hand, by a locking system, which locking system is operative between the roof and the vehicle body frame structure constructed as a rollover bar system, wherein the locking system of the roof has at least one locking device cooperating with the rollover bar system and comprising an operating device with a locking pin which engages in a closing crank.
Important advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the fixing system and the locking system, the roof or the roof elements can be connected in a simple manner with the windshield frame and the rollover bar system and can easily be detached from them. In this case, the locking system formed by at least one locking device establishes a firm connection between the roof and roof elements and the rollover bar system and is distinguished by a good functioning. The latter will also be promoted by the special constructive design of the operating device and of the closing crank as well as of the fixing system which operates between the operating device and the closing crank according to certain preferred embodiments in the invention. The design of the operating device and of the closing crank allow that the corresponding components are easy to produce and cooperate teleologically. The operating device is installed into the roof or the roof elements, its manual lever, in the closed position, taking up a sunk position which therefore largely protects the vehicle occupants. So that finally the roof or the roof elements, under the effect of the locking device, enter into a connection with the rollover bar system, which is appropriate for their function, a first and a second sealing section of a sealing body are provided between a rearward roof wall extension of a groove of the rollover bar system according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.